


Nalu Week

by StellarLucy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLucy/pseuds/StellarLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Longing</p><p>Reunion</p><p>Admiration</p><p>Secrets</p><p>Struggle</p><p>Climax</p><p>The End</p><p>Hey everyone. I'm starting my Nalu Week writing.<br/>These are just the prompts in case you want to write for it as well. My other writing will be on Hiatus until Nalu week is over. I also might use these for chapters in my other stories. If not they will all be one shots.</p><p>Thank you and have a good day<br/>Much Love,<br/>~StellarLucy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Longing

It hadn't taken Lucy long to figure out she had feelings for someone. She had figured it out one morning while doing yoga believe it or not. She didn't know why, but her thoughts kept going to a certain pink haired dork who always liked to run into her house and scare her. However, she didn't want to admit these feelings. So, she would write letters with hidden messages. Since she knew that he knew about the letters she had written to her mom and liked to read through them to know what she was thinking.

Today was no different. While Lucy was out shopping after a job, Natsu wanted to figure out why she was acting so strange. She wouldn't look him in the eye for the past month now. It was like torture for him because he loved her eyes. He sometimes got lost looking into them. He broke in and opened the box full of letters. As he pulled out the only one that was closed, he got the sudden feeling that he shouldn't be doing this and he should just go straight to her. However, that is not how he did things. He opened the letter:

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I figured something out recently. I don't know if you guys knew this, but I think I'm in love with someone. He makes me feel so special and I don't know. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, whenever I think about him, it's always his hair, or his eyes, or even his personality. I don't understand how someone so... childish can make me feel so weak inside. I honestly think I love him and I wish I didn't because who wants to accidentally spill that news to someone. I don't exactly know how you two got together, but I wish you were still around to help me._

_Anyways, on a brighter note, I finally got rent paid. I know I've been ranting about that in my other letters. My best friend, Natsu, helped me out with that._

_I love you two._

_I miss you._

_Your daughter,_

_Lucy Heartfilia._

_Ps. I'm planning on taking a solo vacation in a few days just to relax and try to figure things out._

* * *

Natsu looked at the last line and reread the letter. She was in love with someone, but who? He panicked because he had feelings for her. He knew he should've came out and told her and now he was too late. She was in love with another person and claimed that he was her "best friend". What a nightmare. He put the letter back and tried to figure out a way that he could talk this through with Lucy. How he could tell her his feelings. Then it hit him.

A few minutes later, Natsu was gone and the letters were back in place. Lucy had entered her home to sit at her desk and write a little bit. An hour or so later, he comes in and is looking over her shoulder, "Hey, Luce!" He said in a cheerful voice. It didn't go unnoticed how she jumped up and almost chucked a pencil at him.

She clutched her chest, "Jeez, don't you have your own house to party at? I'm busy!" She muttered and looked back at her work.

"Yeah, but my place isn't your place, so it's not cool." Natsu said in a nonchalant manner, leaving Lucy to wonder if how he could say things like that and not get all flustered, "So, what are you doing that you are too busy to hang out with your best friend?"

Lucy knew he had been reading her letters, but that one was plain private, "Fine, I'll make an exception for now."

"Is it because I'm special to you?~" Natsu said in a teasing tone which made Lucy's eyebrow twitch.

"N-no. Just because I want you to leave." Lucy said blushing and looking back down at her book. She sighed and got up and walked to her bathroom, "I'll be back. Don't... touch anything." She warned, pointing a finger at him, but not looking him in the eye.

Natsu sighed and just relaxed on her bed, he longed for her to look him in the eye and maybe a confession would be what it took. However, that would take literally all his strength to say it to her and have her reject him. So, he prepared himself, both mentally and physically, to proclaim his love for his best friend. When Lucy came back Natsu spoke up, "Well, you are special to me..." He said looking down.

"Everyone is special to you. So, it's not-" Lucy was interrupted.

"No, everyone is important to me. I know what I'm saying. You are special.. to me.." He said eagerly, getting closer to her and looking at her face.

The blush on her cheeks only grew as she looked a little shocked and finally made eye contact with him. She needed to know if he was joking around with her. She had dreams about the day where someone would confess something, but this wasn't exactly what she was expecting, "Natsu... I..." She was feeling a little speechless and on edge.

"Lucy, it's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just thought you should at least know that I had feelings for you." Natsu said, looking slightly defeated like he had been rejected by her not saying anything.

"No, Natsu... That's not it.. I..." Lucy looked off to the side and then she sighed, "This is just really hard for me to admit because we've been friends for so long, but you... you are the one I was writing about. I didn't want to tell you because I don't want things to get weird between us. I guess it was only a matter of time before I had to say something." She smiled and looked him in the eye with a certain longing.

Natsu didn't know what to think. He thought she was in love with someone else, but she just admitted to being in love with him. She saw the look in her eyes and leaned in slightly, "Nothing will be weird between us. I've been waiting for this for a long time." He smiled and waited for her to close the distance between them before kissing her softly and losing himself on her lips. His hand cupping her cheek.

Lucy had never kissed a guy before, but this was as good a place to start the relationship she had been wanting for at least a month. She tangled her fingers in his hair. Her heart was racing and she had finally felt the feelings she had been dying to feel. The heat the kiss sent through her. It was like touching flames themselves. It didn't take long for him to pull away and say the words she had been longing to hear, "I love you, Luce."

Lucy kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you, too."


	2. Reunion

It had been years really since these two last saw each other. They had been in touch since they decided to follow different paths, but they were never in the same town at the same time. It wasn't until the team decided to have a reunion that Lucy realized that she would be seeing all her friends again. She was especially excited to see Natsu, but was Natsu excited to see her?

The answer was simple really. Yes, he was ecstatic. When he got a letter from Erza to meet up he wanted to scream. He already knew Lucy would go because she had been dying to see her friends again. That and if he knew anything about Lucy it was her value of promises and she had promised if the team ever met up she would be there.

It took a while by train with Happy, but they eventually made it back to Magnolia. However when he got there he was trying to keep his insides exactly where they were. _Inside._ He dragged himself from the train and laid out on the ground. What he wasn't expected was the teasing of Gray, "Dude, it's been years and you still aren't over your motion sickness? How lame." He smirked, but Natsu just groaned. If he had his wits about him a fight would've broken out right there.

After a while, Natsu was back to normal and Erza had arrived at the station with Wendy and Carla. She was covered in her armor and Wendy looked older, "Natsu, Gray, hello!" Wendy said as Erza kept a smile on her face. Gray and Natsu shared hugs with the girls and then they waited and waited.

Lucy was in the capital, so they knew it would take her a while to get to Magnolia. When she saw her friends the worlds biggest grin spread across her face. The others all ran to her and gave her a hug. All except Natsu who seemed to just stare. She hadn't changed in the last few years. She looked young and healthy and it made his heart jump. He smile was radiant as the sun it's self and her eyes looked like stars. Her keys were around her hip and that caused him to smirk. However, when she looked at him his heart seemed to stop dead. She said something, but he couldn't hear.

People started waving their hands in front of his face and that caused him to jump a little bit as his hearing came back, "Earth to Natsu. Lucy asked you a question." Gray said, whacking his arm. Then there was Happy with his usual, "He liiiiikes her~" That caused his face to flame up and he looked away.

"I do not and what did she say? I wasn't paying attention." Natsu composed himself and gave a heart-melting smile. After he had just seen an angel. She looked so bright and happy and it reminded him of when they first met.

"I asked if you were going to welcome me or just stare from your corner all day, you dork." Lucy chuckled and covered her mouth, she really hadn't changed in the time they had been apart and Natsu found it to be cute. He walked up and gave her a warm hug, "I missed you, Natsu." Lucy whispered in his ear and then smiled and let him go.

"I missed you, Lucy." He said back with a teasing smirk. Their hug lasted a little longer than expected and the others decided to give them some time to catch up especially knowing that Lucy liked Natsu and they were closer to each other than with everyone else.

"I know." She responded and unwrapped his arms from her shoulders so that the others didn't feel like they were third wheeling, "So, lets go have a fun day."

Everyone nodded and walked off to go have a good time around the city. They went to the shopping districts and then around town saying hello to people who recognized them. The guild was still running and they walked in to be recognized immediately. They ended up throwing a party in honor of their return.

Lucy didn't know what to think when they all separated, but Natsu stuck by her side. She smiled at him. Music had begun to play and Natsu offered his hand, "Want to dance?"

She took his hand and nodded, "I would love to." She took the moment to take him in. He was a little taller than her and he looked happy. There was something in his eye though. Something she hadn't notice there when they were together all the time. It was an unknown emotion that she didn't know that he had and it made her feel warm inside.

Though Natsu also was taking in Lucy. Her blonde hair was cut to it's original length and was tied up in a pony tail. He was so attracted to her and he didn't want to leave her side again. The strange feeling of possessiveness took over him. He wanted her to himself, but wasn't sure about going about it. His hands tightened around her and pulled her close. He just needed to feel like old times, so he spoke, "You know. I was thinking about coming back to Fairy Tail."

His sudden statement made her eyes go wide. She wanted to come back as soon as she left the place, but it just wasn't home without Natsu there. She smiled, "Oh, yeah? Why?" She asked calmly.

"I don't know. I guess because it's home. It's the place where I met you and everyone else and I miss it and all the fun adventures we've had." Natsu sounded cheezy, but that's what Lucy missed to. All her friend that were still here.

She looked at Natsu, "I want to just be home, I wanted to come back sooner, but it just didn't feel the same without everyone else here. Mostly you. You'd always break into my apartment and I don't know. I missed it." She smirked, "If you come back I'm going to have to." She chuckled.

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to spend the rest of your life by my side then, won't you?" He asked with a teasing smirk when he saw Lucy's. He was surprised when she blushed.

"I guess I will and I'll love every second of it, Natsu. Just like I... I love you." She whispered.

Natsu had to do a double take to make sure he heard what he just heard, but Lucy's face said it all. She was blushing and her face turned away to hide it, "You want to know something, Lucy?" he hooked her chin and lifted her head up, "I love you." He said softly and pushed his lips against hers.

The experience was odd, both of their hearts were racing and everything seemed to stop as Lucy kissed him back, closing her eyes. They stayed like that for a while. They had barely realized that the music had stopped and everything had gone silent. When they pulled away they were both blushing as they realized that everyone was starring at them.

Everyone seemed to cheer and yell, "Finally! They finally said it!" There was a bunch of whooping as Natsu and Lucy started laugh and pecked each others lips.


	3. Admiration

It had been a while since Natsu had brought Lucy along for a break. They decided they were going to go to the beach that weekend, but unfortunately for them, Lucy got sick. So instead of going to the beach, Natsu decided to spend the day with Lucy and try to nurse her back to health.

Lucy stayed in bed while Natsu went to make some soup for her. He heard that was good for someone that was sick to eat from Wendy and most of the others at the guild. He hated when Lucy got sick. The last time she got sick he sailed a tree down the river just for her. He looked into the bedroom to see Lucy stirring in bed and it made his eyes hurt.

Natsu walked in with a bowl of soup and smiled, "Lucy, stop trying to get up." He said, pulling a chair over and helping her sit up, so that he could give her the soup.

"I'm fine, Natsu. As much as I love what you are doing here, you'll get sick if you don't go." Lucy groaned and almost fell back to the bed.

"You are insane. As much as I admire your strong fighting spirit you need to eat something and you aren't getting out of bed. So, I'm going to be a good friend and help you out." He muttered and loaded up the spoon and guided it to Lucy's lips.

While she ate Natsu took a second to take in her features. Her hair was disheveled, she had the stars sparkling in her eyes, her nose was red and as cute as a cherry, her lips looked smooth and soft. She looked like an angel at least to him. Natsu kept feeding her and then had her lay down.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy ended up calling once she was laying down again. She would probably never be able to make up for this, "Thank you, but you can seriously go. I'm going to be okay." She said this as a warm hand hit her forehead, _Why is he so warm? Why do his eyes never change? Why is he looking at me like that? Why is my heart beating so fast?_ These are the questions that ran through her mind.

However, Natsu gave a deep sigh, "I can't." He said like it was simple, "I have to make sure you are okay." He smiled softly and stayed sitting next to her. He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean you can't, Natsu. I'm not dying. It's a little cold." Lucy chuckled, but then started coughing, "Seriously, I don't want to get you sick." She said, rolling over groaning, "Just go."

"You are so stubborn, but two can play at that game. I am not going anywhere until you get better. That's a promise and I know how you honor promises." Natsu gave a playful smirk as Lucy turned around and glared at him.

He was right. She couldn't stand when people broke promises and she never broke them herself. She sighed, "Fine, then I promise as soon as I get better that I'll never let you touch me again." She gave him a sickly smirk, but Natsu loved it and it made his eyes glint with mischief. Lucy recognized it and then groaned, "No, don't do it."

Natsu knew she was too weak to fight back in her weak state, so he tickled her and tickled her. Lucy laughed and squirmed around, "Well, I won't be able to do this when you get better, so I better do it now." Natsu chuckled and then found himself kissing her cheek, "Besides, I love your laugh." He smiled as he watched Lucy turn red.

"N-Natsu stop it!" She yelled out in laughter. Her stomach hurt and it was clear on her face, so Natsu obliged. Lucy took some time to get her breathing back to normal and sighed, "Fine you can touch me when I get better, you just can't tickle me anymore." She coughed again.

"Deal." He smirked and then hugged her and she hugged him, "Now go to sleep, you need to rest."

"Sure, doctor." Lucy smirked and laid down rolling over with a smile on her face she was relaxed as she fell asleep, not waking up until late at night where she found Natsu sleeping on the floor next to her bed. Upon seeing that she went back to bed with a smile on her face, looks like they both enjoyed each others company.

In the morning, Lucy was feeling better and she remembered what happened last night. She hugged her pillow and shut her eyes again. Natsu was already up and watching her. He placed a hand on her forehead and smiled, "Fever went down." He said happily.

Lucy sat up and smiled at Natsu, "Well, I'm better now, so you can leave." She said with a red face. "However, I have one thing to give you." She smirked and pulled him in by the scarf, pushing her lips against his. She was surprised to say the least when she felt his hand going through her hair.

Her hand stayed on his scarf. Her hands gripping it tight as they kissed each other. What both of them didn't know was how long they had both been waiting for something like this to happen. No Happy in the room. No guild making fun of them. Just them, alone, kissing and wearing their hearts out on their sleeves. Sure, they had expressed their admiration for the other the other night, but this was a rush of emotions all in one. Fear, Love, Happiness all present as they held each other close.

Lucy was the first to pull away only slightly, "Natsu, I love you." She smiled and Natsu said it straight back in response.

It was a happy start to a relationship everybody knew was already going to happen.


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug AU

It was a normal day as Lucy and Natsu walked to class together. As usual Natsu had said something that made Lucy turn red as he remained perfectly calm. Just being around Natsu these days was starting to get unbearable. Lucy the girl who worked in a bakery and Natsu the famous model with his father Igneel, the famous fashion designer. Nothing was ever as it seemed though. Not when she had become Celestial Star. She had a side kick named Dragon Slayer and they worked well together. She summoned spirits and he shot fire every which way. Sometimes she wondered which Kwamii he got stuck with. Well, clearly a dragon, it only made sense for that to be his name.

They had just sat down when something horrible had happened no one was in class. Not her friend, Levy or Natsu's friend, Gray. They looked at each other and Lucy spoke up, "We should find them. Someone should probably te-" She stopped as she looked out the window. She knew she heard thumping a while back. There was a huge giant made of ice followed by a familiar figure, "Uh, Natsu, I think I know where our class is look out there!" She shouted, "I have to go, my parents are out there." She ran out the door and Natsu had tried to stop her, but she was too quick. She rounded a corner and disappeared, leaving a confused Natsu in the class room looking at the outline of his best friend following around an ice giant and destroying the town.

Natsu rounded a corner and transformed only to be a little to late to the punch as he already saw the love of his life already fighting gray off, "Star! Watch out!" It was times like this that he thought his fire was a good thing to have. It melted part of the ice giant and saved Star from having her legs removed.

"Thank, Slayer. You saved my hind, again." Lucy smiled and Natsu had to pause for a minute. She then flew off, "The Akuma is in his necklace. Distract him and I can get it." As Lucy used her power to summon a spirit it was only a matter of time before she transformed back to Lucy, so she sent the spirit to fight the giant as she tried to figure out which way to go about this. She knew her whip could purify the Akuma, but this was a lot to take in and it was her crushes best friend. Slayer didn't seem to have any problem beating him out of the sky though.

"No problem." He jumped up the giant and got to Gray where they had started fighting. At the time he used his power, Fire Dragon Roar, which knocked Gray to the ground and he got the necklace for Star. She caught it with her whip and deakumatized the necklace before she could throw up the necklace and say her line though, she was smacked into the ground. She struggled to breathe and was clearly injured by the fact her spirit had pretty much just landed on top of her legs. She quickly got herself up and throw up the necklace.

"Shooting Star!" She called out as a bunch of stars got rid of the ice giant and then wrapped around Gray to fix him, but Lucy had fallen over. Her legs were crushed by her spirit and she was now gone because her time was running out. She groaned and then smiled when Slayer came to her aid, "You should leave. I'm going to transform back any second and you can't know who I am."

"Honestly, I don't care if I know who you are, or not. You can't walk and I'm not leaving you here alone. If it makes you feel better I'm going to transform back soon, too." He smirked and then picked her up and ran offto find a private place where no one would see them transform. At the same exact time they both changed back. Lucy looked shocked and so did Natsu. They were both starring at each other, "Lucy!?"

"Natsu!?" Well, this development just made it awkward for everybody. Their friendship was going to be awkward from now on. At least for a while anyways. Though Lucy was always great at acting weird and Natsu was always good at acting like he forgot things. It even surprised her when he remembered her birthday.

"Okay, well, now I know who I've been crushing on forever." Natsu had a playful smile across his face and Lucy was still looking shocked. She couldn't be in love with this loser. He played so stupid on the field and so smart in school. She was a mess.

"Please, Natsu. Don't pretend like this isn't happening. I didn't hide my crush on you just to find out that I've been working with you and you like me back!" She screamed and pushed him away like he had the plague.

"I'm not pretending that this isn't happening. Now stop moving around and let me see your leg, okay? I'm not the bad guy here. I'm your friend." Natsu had seemed so confident with his words that she gave in and let him look at her legs. They weren't broken, but she would be out of commission for a day or two. Unless this was all a scheme, but her ankles were both swollen at the moment. He stuck his hand out and sighed, "Let's get back to school, unless you want to go home and rest for a while."

Lucy sighed, "Let's get to school. I can deal with this." She smiled lightly and took his hand softly and pulled herself up, "Thank you for helping me."

"Don't worry about it. Let's go." They walked back to school together hand in hand. This was a secret that they'd be hiding for a long time. It was a secret they had kept from each other that was now in the open. Two secrets. One kept under tight lock and key, one they had kept from each other and is now clear to see.

Love was weird, but it was always going to be okay because they had a job to do and with great power comes great responsibility. It was almost funny when they walked into class hand in hand. Levy almost screamed when she saw their hands connected and Gray gave Natsu a careless smirk. The teacher yelled at them from being late and Lucy had an excuse, "Sorry! Natsu just really wanted to show my something this morning, so we had to go to the park. It won't happen again."

"Dragneel, Heartfilia, sit down. I am trying to teach." The teacher said and watched them squeeze hands and share a look before sitting down. She had continued the lesson and Levy and Lucy were passing notes. It was the start of a beautiful relationship, but also the start of a more powerful crime fighting duo.


	5. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is going to have mentions of physical abuse. I didn't go into detail mostly because I myself know that it can trigger some people and I know mentions can also trigger, so this is your warning. Thank you for reading!

Lucy had been going to school looking worse and worse each day. Natsu knew that she lived with her father and that he had lost his mind after the death of his wife at least a year ago. Jude had turned to alcoholism and it just wasn't easy for Lucy and Natsu could see clearly, by the dead look in his girlfriends eyes this morning that it didn't seem to be getting better.

Natsu was always there for her when she needed him and that was a huge comfort to her, but somehow she just wasn't the same anymore. She didn't doodle in her notebooks anymore and she barely talked even to Natsu. It was like she was putting up a wall to keep people out, but Natsu refused to let this happen. He pushed at the walls constantly. He was going to go through this with her because he cared.

When the school day ended Natsu caught Lucy by the arm gently and hugged her, "Hey, come over tonight. It's Friday and I don't like the look in your eyes." He said softly gently circling his thumb over the back of her hand comfortingly.

Lucy hugged Natsu tightly, "I can't. Sorry, Natsu." She gave a half hearted smile that broke Natsu heart. She was really hurting right now, "I have to be home." She sighed and tried walking away to her locker.

"Let me take you home then, please?" He sounded like he was pleading, "We can study together." He offered trying to sound like he just wanted to help her be more comfortable.

Leave it to Natsu to melt her incredibly cold dead heart. She nodded, "Okay." She sighed as she walked to her locker with him holding her hand and grabbed her books. A sketch book fell out of her locker opening on the floor to a rather dark looking picture of a girl with a bunch of bruises and looking into what looked like a mirror crying. Natsu realized who the girl was and picked up the sketchbook and handed it to her. That's why she didn't doodle anymore.

Natsu whispered, "I'm not going to let him hurt you." He kissed her forehead and started of thinking of what to do if there were a confrontation today. He watched as she grabbed the sketchbook and shoved it into her bag.

"It's nothing." She mumbled softly and shut her locker, "Let's just go." She wouldn't look at his face and they walked to Natsu's car. She got in the passenger seat and he took his spot in the drivers seat and started backing out.

"If that's what you want to think, but I still won't let him touch you." Natsu sighed and then started driving off of school property. Lucy had put headphones in to drown out the crippling silence in the car and just starred out the window. Natsu wanted to talk sense into her father. No one deserved to be treated like this and especially not her. She was too pure to feel so much pain. Maybe he could even convince her to move in with him until her father sobered up. She was way to important to him.

Lucy seemed to space out and when they arrived back at her place she felt a chill go down her spine as she bit her lip. Natsu poked her shoulder and she jumped, "Sorry." She muttered and looked down.

"Don't apologize. Come on, let me help you bring your things inside." He smiled softly and Lucy nodded and got out of the car getting her bag out of the car and Natsu got her her favorite tea when she wasn't paying attention. She didn't even realize they had stopped anywhere. She got a glint of life in her eyes and then smiled, "There that's better." He smirked and walked her into her house and to her room where they took a break and then got studying. Lucy felt safe near Natsu. He just had such a child like demeanor that it made her know that he wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Natsu." Lucy said as she saw him out. Once Natsu was gone was when all her trouble began. Her father had gotten drunk again and he was an angry drunk. Tonight was going to be long and hard not only for Lucy, but Natsu was scared for her too.

* * *

The whole weekend went by and Natsu had heard nothing from Lucy. He went over on Sunday morning to see if Lucy was okay and she answered the door crying. It looked like she had been assaulted with a pretty hard object. She had a few cuts on her cheeks and Natsu wrapped his arms around her, pulling her outside, "Get in the car. I'm getting your bag some clothes. You are staying with me tonight."

Lucy nodded and ran down the stairs to Natsu's car and got in and sat there as she watched Natsu go in. She heard the booming voice of her father as Natsu came out and signaled Lucy to lock the doors on the car which she didn't even hesitate to do.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Jude's voice cam booming after Natsu. He was drunk and furious. He had just thrown a plate at Lucy in the kitchen and the day before had beaten her until she was black and blue.

"I'm taking Lucy and we are leaving! Don't you see what you are doing to her!? She doesn't smile anymore. She was just as affected by her mother's death and now you are are hurting her more. She doesn't deserve this from you! Her only family!" Natsu yelled at the old man. Lucy was starring at the verbal fight going on and ducked her head covering her ears.

"You have no right over Lucy. She is my child and I will treat her like the trash she is!" Jude yelled at Natsu.

"If you think she is trash you are so dead wrong, old man! She is the light on a rainy day and if you can't see that you need help! You don't know how she affects others. She is a caring human being. She is breaking apart and it's your damn fault! I'm taking her and we are going somewhere she is going to feel safe and loved like she deserves to be!" Natsu yelled and pushed the drunk man over into the house and shut the door. He ran to the car door and unlocked it with the keys in his pocket. He threw Lucy's things int he back and got in. He drove off as fast as he could and took Lucy's hand gently, "It's okay, Lucy. He's gone. You are going to stay with me, okay."

Lucy was crying and shivering. She squeezed his hang as she let him driver her away from a hell that she didn't want to be near anymore.

* * *

When they arrived back to Natsu's place Natsu called the cops that there was domestic violence going on at Lucy's address and then went to care for Lucy's wounds gently. He placed ice on her bruises and gently cleaned her cuts, "Thank you, Natsu.. Thank you so much." She teared up when he was done and gave him a huge hug with a real smile on her face, "You are my hero."

"Hey, I did what I had to. I couldn't lose that smile to some asshole who gets enjoyment from beating up an angel." He smiled and kissed her gently, "I love you, Luce."

Lucy nuzzled into his shoulder. She had just barely managed to struggle through this rough patch of life and it was thanks to Natsu that she didn't give in. He was her strength and she was his light. Together they struggled together and made it through.


	6. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of struggle. Will have abuse mentions

Lucy was notified of her father's arrest a few days later. When police had come to Natsu's house to tell her what would happen concerning her father's trial. As the police saw the bruises all over Lucy they thought Natsu had something to do with it, too. Those accusations stopped as soon as Lucy sat down on the couch with him and they saw her visibly relax. They saw that she was not afraid of him and possibly never would be.

At the same time the police notice that she seemed anxious and her eyes kept looking at the door. The officer tilted his head and asked the question, "Lucy, are you alright?" That's when Lucy's eyes glanced back at the officer and then to the door with a nod. The officer looked at Natsu and he answered the question.

"As much as she feels safe right now. She still fears that her father will break down my door and try to hurt her. Sometimes she'll even have panic attacks." Natsu sighed and rubbed Lucy's back, "She spent way to long in that house and I feel bad for not pulling her out sooner."

The officer nodded over to his partner, "Watch the door. Nobody comes in." The officer by the door nodded and looked out the window on the door with a serious expression. The officer sat down on the arm chair, "So, Lucy, the trial date is in two days and we need you there as witness. You both will need to testify in the court of law."

Natsu and Lucy both nodded in agreement. Lucy almost started crying, but when Natsu noticed he took her in his arms and stroked her hair, "We'll see you in two days. Sorry, this is still heavy on her shoulders. We'll be in touch." He said as the police man stood.

"He's behind bars, Lucy. He's not coming. Just keep reminding yourself." The officer said before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Lucy knew, but that didn't stop the fear. She didn't answer and barely talked for the rest of the day. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her eye was black and blue and she had scattered bruises all around her body. She decided to take a warm bath. At least Natsu wouldn't barge in on her crying.

Natsu was making dinner for the two of them as Lucy walked off to the bathroom. He knew she felt terrible, but he wouldn't view her any different. He was thinking of how much better she would feel without her father around.

After they had finished eating they had went to bed. Natsu stroking Lucy's hair as she used his chest for a pillow. As soon as Lucy fell asleep, Natsu's arm wrapped around her protectively. Something that made Lucy feel safer every time she would wake up in the middle of the night or even in the morning. The next two days passed by with words of comfort and calming actions. Natsu just wanted Lucy to be alright.

* * *

Two days later they were getting ready to go to the courtroom and Lucy just seemed out of it. This had to be the hardest thing she'd ever have to do and she was glad Natsu hadn't given up on her. She at some point even told him it was okay if he didn't want her around anymore.

Natsu thought this was the most important part of their relationship and he wasn't one to let people fall when they were only holding on. He didn't do it when she lost her mother and he wasn't going to do it when she had no one left to turn to. She needed him and he loved her, so leaving her wasn't an option. When he told her this she broke down in tears and hugged him, "Lucy, are you ready? Don't lie."

Lucy fixed her dress and then looked down. She felt scared and she shut her eyes to take a deep breath, "I don't know. I'm scared and I just want to see him get help. At the same time, I'm kind of relieved that this whole thing is going to be over and sad that there is no one left. I feel alone." She clenched her hands at her hips, "I know I'm not, but I just don't feel like me anymore, you know?"

Natsu nodded and got her in the car. He held her hand the entire way to the court house and when they were there he sat next to her and continued to hold her hand. Her father sitting on the other side of the room. They called him up to the stand to tell his point of the story and then it was Lucy's turn. The picture her father had painted is that Lucy had lost her mind and started hurting herself in a wild attempt at suicide. Which definitely looked like it could've been the case.

They called Lucy to the stand and she froze her father had made direct eye contact with her and her breathing seemed to stop all together. She felt scared because it was the look he gave her before he started going crazy with throwing plates and beating her.

Lucy shut her eyes and squeezed Natsu's hand. This would clearly be harder for her than he thought. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, "It's okay, Lucy. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to you, okay?" He kissed her forehead and helped her to the front of the room where security helped her to the stand. Natsu returned to his seat and mouthed out, "Just take deep breathes."

Lucy nodded and sat down, taking a deep breath, at least he didn't think I was crazy. She took oath and sat down again. They then started questioning her, "Tell us what happened the day of the assault."

Lucy took a deep breath and with a shaky voice explained, "School had gotten out and my boyfriend of three years, Natsu Dragneel, asked me if I wanted to come over to his place. I refused mostly because I was scared and then he offered to take me home and study with me. So he drove me home took me inside and we studied up until dinner time." She seemed to hesitate and tears started coming from her eyes, "I made dinner for my f-father and I, he was drunk, again." She looked away from Natsu and to the ground, "He told me if I continued to see Natsu, he would kill me. So for the weekend, I stopped talking to him. I was scared and didn't know what else I could do." Her breathing went kind of irrational as she looked up only to see her father smirk. Her vision seemed to tunnel as some one was mumbling for her to continue, but she couldn't hear.

Natsu seemed to understand what was going on and ran to her, pushing a security guard out of the way, "Lucy!" He called and wrapped her arms around her. He stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth, "Shhh. Breathe, Lucy. You're okay. I promise. Everything is okay. I'm here. I'm right here." The security guard he pushed was the same one that was at his house only a few days prior, so he understood what was going on. Natsu continued and gave a breath of relief when she came back down to Earth, "Lucy, it's okay. Keep talking."

Lucy looked at Natsu's face with tears coming down her eyes, "Saturday passed and I didn't talk to you. I didn't talk to anyone, not Levy, not Gray, not Erza, no one. Sunday, yes I was feeling depressed and that's when I tried to call you, but my father saw me with the phone in my hand and threw a plate at me. Then he took the phone from my hand and he started beating me with a belt and punching me with his other hand." She covered her face, "He told me that I was worthless and that I deserved it. At that point, I tried leaving the house and running for it, but you were there. He saved me called the police and took care of me." She looked at the judge and at the jury, "Something only he has done for me since my mother had died a year ago. That's what happened the weekend of the attack."

Once she was excused the court took a recess so Lucy could calm down. The jury needed to decide the verdict and the judge decided that questioning Natsu wouldn't be needed since they had gotten everything from Lucy. The two of them sat down in their seats and Natsu kept his arms around Lucy, rubbing her arm as she cried into his shoulder, "It's okay, Lucy." He mumbled into her hair.

"I know. I know. I'm okay. I promise that I'm okay." She hugged him and listened to his heart beat and that calmed her down a lot. She relaxed and took a deep breath, wiping her eyes, "I love you." She muttered.

"I love you, too." He mumbled back with a small smile, "Lets make it through this and I'll take you for some tea and cheesecake."

Lucy's eyes lit up, as she nodded, "Okay."

The court came back into session fifteen minutes later when Lucy had calmed down. The judge whacked his hammer and spoke clearly, "The verdict of today's trial for Jude Heartfilia... The jury has found you guilty! You have been sentenced for a year for alcohol rehab and 10 years in prison with no probation for abuse and attempted murder." He whacked his hammer again and stated, "Court adjourned." At that point Lucy and Natsu leave and Jude gets thrown behind bars.


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of Nalu Week 2016! Enjoy

It had been a few years since all this nonsense with Zeref and Tartaros. Things had been going strong with Fairy Tail and a lot had been going on outside the guild with it's members. It seemed like a normal day after Natsu and Lucy had got together a week ago, but Natsu definitely seemed more nervous than usual. Lucy had noticed that Natsu calm, confident demeanor had faltered as well.

Curiosity took over her mind. Why was he nervous why was she getting nervous? Why was he so close? What was with the look in his eyes? Lucy was always one to overthink things, but this was just peak anxiousness.

Natsu had finally asked Lucy out and they had went to Hargeon to the place where they first met. He had thought that remembering the past would be a good thing for both of them since it was a much happier time than what was going on right now. They held hands and walked around town for a while until Natsu had finally spoken up, "Hey, Lucy... I know I asked you out on this date, but when you said yes I didn't really know what to think. I think about the day we met a lot and the day where I left you for a year and I feel horrible. You were my best friend through a lot and I don't want to make this weird, but I really like you, like love you like you."He rubbed the back of his head.

Lucy chuckled, "Natsu, I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't feel the same way." She smiled squeezed his hand as they stopped at the place where they met exactly, "This is where we met. When you saved me from Bora for the first time and knocked that charm spell off of me. Didn't you know that only your soul mate can break a charm spell?" She smirked.

Natsu's eyes widened, "I didn't know that mostly because at the time I didn't care about love and girls and stuff. I guess I did some growing up." He looked away, "It was peaceful that day and I was looking for Igneel, but I stumbled across something so much more special that day. You." He smiled, "You are a special kind of light, Luce."

Lucy blushed, "Don't be silly, Natsu. You outshine me on any day. You fill all of your friends with hope and even when I was at my lowest point you always reminded me just by being around that hope is always around." She smiled back at him, "Doesn't matter to me if you didn't care about that stuff when we first met because if I'm being honest I didn't either. I really only started caring when Cana and Mira started bugging me about it."

Natsu scoffed, "Yeah, well, if I'm hope you are just plain light." He chuckled and walked with her down to the pier, "I remember this place well. This is the second time I saved you. Then after I saved you I dragged you to Fairy Tail because that's where you wanted to be." He smirked, "Right next to me the entire time, right?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "In your dreams, I wanted to join Fairy Tail since I was a little girl. It was my dream. There was a time I even wanted to join Phantom Lord, but no I chose Fairy Tail ahead of time. I was in Hargeon exploring so I could find Magnolia." She smirked, "Close second was being next to you the entire time."

This had to be some weird messed up story in both of their minds because they both broke down laughing, "Didn't you buy Plue in that magic shop down the street?" Natsu said pointing at a little shop.

A nod moved Lucy's head, "Yep, right there. This place was where a certain fated encounter was supposed to happen." She put her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head, "You know. One day, I want to get my old home back. Clean it up and live there again." She sighed and hugged him, "Let's go get some food. You're paying." She smirked and dragged him to the nearest restaurant which happened to be the place they ate the day they met.

Everything looked the same and felt the same. This was their beginning, middle, and end. The smiles on both of their faces as they raced down memory lane, skipping the things they didn't want to remember and laughing about the stuff that they did together, "Remember that time I taught you how to dance and you stepped on my foot and Erza made you sick through spinning you around?" She chuckled and Natsu laughed along.

"You know, I still do know how to dance. How about we head out to a nice lonely place and just dance under the stars?" Natsu suggested, something Lucy never expected, but a moonlit dance did speak to her in terms of romance.

"How about yes." Lucy chuckled and took his hand over the table as the food came and they dug in together. They laughed at the people giving them looks at how much food was on the table. It reminded her of how many times Natsu would eat out her fridge and try to get her to pay for his expensive meals.

This was oddly relaxing, nothing was going on as soft music played in the background. Natsu looked up at Lucy with a thoughtful expression and chuckled, wiping something from her cheek, "You got something."

"Yeah, well, if I have something you should look at your face." Lucy remarked with a chuckle as the check came and like she had said, Natsu paid.

* * *

A few minutes later they were out on a hill, looking up at stars. Lucy pointing to different constellations and telling Natsu their stories. Finally when the moon was completely in the sky, Natsu stood up and stuck out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Lucy looked contemplative for a second with a smirk on her face, clearly playing with him. She laughed and nodded talking his hand and pulling herself up, "You may, good sir." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They slowly started rotating in circles and Lucy had nothing but a smile on her face as they swayed. They were both looking into each others eyes with such seriousness and closeness that it was kind of impossible not to tell that they were in love.

Natsu made his move and slowly pressed his lips to Lucy's as they swayed. Lucy gasped which gave Natsu the chance to deepen the kiss, but that's not what surprised Natsu. What surprised Natsu was the fact that Lucy was kissing her back. It was the end of a time where they were just friends and the beginning of the next stage of their lives as a couple.

Lucy's heart was racing and she was nervous as they swayed for a while longer and then she hand to pull away. The kiss was driving her insane. She wanted more, but had to stop herself. She smiled as her head moved back. She made eye contact with Natsu and whispered, "I love you, too."


End file.
